


The Boy With The Copper Hair

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: Tangled (2010), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Disney AU, Fear, Fili is Flynn Rider, First Crush, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kili is Rapunzel, Loneliness, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tangled AU, Wanderlust, some singing might be involved, wanting to be free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilipunzel has lived in his tower for as long as he can remember. His only friend is a little, red dragon who happened to roost in his rafters one winter and decided to stay. His father told him of the dangers of the outside world, scaring him into always obediently remaining in his stone prison. </p><p>But, one day a mysterious boy, seeking a place to hide, climbs up Kilipunzel's tower and nothing is the same after that fateful meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Copper Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all~
> 
> I got really inspired to do a Tangled AU after I did some little sketches of Kilipunzel and Fili Rider for a friend ^_^ I do plan on trying to stick to the basic original plot of Tangled, but definitely mix things up so that hopefully this will be a fun read for all. This is also my first teen rated fic with (currently) no plans for smut, which for me is odd, but who knows what will happen as I write...
> 
> Anyways, any and all comments are welcome! Please let me know what scenes you would definitely like to see depicted in my fic and I'll see what I can do! ^^ Thank you again for reading~

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a King and Queen. The King was good and kind and ruled his kingdom fairly and all his subjects loved him. The Queen was beautiful beyond compare and also kind and gentle and much beloved.

They lived together happily for many years, but in all those years, they were not blessed with a child. The Queen fell into despair, for all she wanted was a child of her own, and with each passing year, her heart broke a little more for she knew soon, she would not be able to carry a child. Everyday she would rub her empty belly and pray that a child would fill it soon.

The King’s heart began to break as well watching his poor wife wither with a deep rooted sadness. So he gathered his men and sent them out into all the lands to find any healers, wizards, or anyone that could help his wife conceive.

After many months, the soldiers returned with a humble, little old woman with a kindly smile. She was a _meliae_ from the east with great powers of fertility and a knowledge of the earth and herbs. After speaking with the Queen, they came up with a plan to help her bear a child.

So the Queen, under orders of the _meliae_ , shut the doors to her private quarters, ate only figs, apples, and seeds, and drank whatever herbs the woman brought to her. During the day, the woman took the appearance of a great, blossoming ash in the courtyard and the Queen would rest beneath its branches and gain strength from the old tree. During the evening, the dryad would turn back in the form of an old woman and tend to the Queen. And thus things transpired for over a month when the old woman fetched the King and told him it was time for him to conceive his son with his wife.

Another month passed, and indeed, the Queen’s stomach showed signs of swelling with new life. The kindly old woman remained with the Royal family and patted the Queen’s belly everyday whispering words of encouragement in a language only known to the trees and forest. The King and Queen were so overjoyed to finally be with child, that they gave the _meilae_ whatever she desired and treated her as one of their family.

Finally, the Queen went into labor; it was time for the new royal to be born. The palace staff bustled about under the dryad’s orders preparing for the arrival of the new baby. But, the Queen was weak, weaker than the old woman had thought and giving birth would surely take its toll on her fragile body.

When the dryad told the King, he felt his heart fall once again, for what was a family without a mother? He pleaded desperately with the old woman to save his wife’s life. The _meliae_ told the King of a special flower that had been kissed by a drop of the sun and could heal any ailment.

Once again, the King sent his men out to search near and far for the flower while he stayed, clutching his wife’s trembling hand.

What no one knew, was that deep in the forest near the castle, a wicked sorcerer lived who also knew about the magic flower. He had found it many years ago and was using it to keep himself young forever. He guarded the flower furiously, keeping it hidden under a basket with leaves woven into it so that, to most, it would simply look like a bush.

On the night that the King had sent his men into the forest, the evil sorcerer had gone to visit his precious flower to coax its magic into him. But when he heard the sound of the castle soldiers coming, he panicked, covering the flower haphazardly and ran away. His cloak had caught the edge of the basket and it was overturned, exposing the magical bloom to everyone. He lied in wait, watching the guardsmen signal to one another that the flower had been found and watched in fury as they uprooted it and carried away.

Back at the castle, the kind old woman plucked the flower and placed it into a broth which the Queen drank eagerly. No sooner had the concoction passed her lips, did she feel renewed and rejuvenated enough to finish delivering her child. Not long after, a beautiful babe was born.

He was a lovely child with eyes the color of ash leaves and cheeks as red and full as apples. He cooed softly and barely cried at all. What was most interesting was his hair. It was the color of polished copper and seemed to glow. But the King and Queen paid little heed to their son’s glowing hair, completely overjoyed to simply have a healthy, beautiful child.

But the wicked sorcerer had followed the soldiers back to castle to learn what was to become of the unique flower. He cringed when he saw the old woman feed the flower to the Queen. And when the child was born, he caught a glimpse of it. He saw that gleaming hair and knew that that was where the powers of the blossom now laid.

When all of the castle had gone to sleep, the evil man crept inside and loomed over the sleeping infant. He reached out, and saying the spell he had created to call the flower’s essence to him, tangled bony, pale fingers into the copper locks. He smiled wickedly when the infant’s hair gleamed and fed him the mysterious life energy. He thought that if he snipped a bit of the new royal’s hair, that he would once again have the power of the flower, but when he took the lock, it shriveled and turned a brassy blonde. He gasped and withdrew his hand as if burned.

The commotion the wicked sorcerer made woke the baby who wailed for his parents. Panic set into the evil wizard and he grabbed the child and fled before the King and Queen were even out of bed.

When they saw the empty crib, they fell to their knees and wept. The guardsmen were sent to search everywhere and the whole kingdom, who wanted nothing but happiness for their beloved King and Queen, had joined them. Days turned to weeks and no one could find the infant.

Solemnly, the King and Queen tried one last thing. They lit a paper latern and set it loose into the night sky, hoping that one day, the little lost prince might see it and follow it home. And so the King and Queen did this every year on the little Prince’s birthday for eighteen years.

~~*~~

Tucked away behind an alcove covered in vines, deep in the enchanted forest, a lone tower stood in a lush meadow. It loomed over the wild flowers reaching their petals up towards the sunlight shining over the sheer rock face that surrounded the tower. A waterfall fed into a quiet stream that bubbled along in the quiet of the enclosure.

Inside the tower were all the basic comforts of home, a small kitchen with a sizeable oven for baking, a bedroom with a large, four-poster bed, and a large sun room that took up the majority of the floor space. It was always kept neat and tidy. The unique thing about the tower, were its walls; covered floor to ceiling in bright and colorful paintings depicting anything from fairies to flowers. Each as beautiful and unique as the soul occupant of the tower.

“Found you!”

The little red dragon squawked when a slim young boy with long, copper hair and green eyes grabbed him. The youth laughed warmly and lifted his friend from the window seal where the reptile had tried to hide. This was their fifteenth round of hide and go seek that day and hiding places were scarce enough in the small tower.

“Best twenty five out of forty?” The young boy shot the dragon a smirk, tossing his hair over his shoulder. The little reptile growled and flapped his wings, making like he was going to fly right out the tower window.

The boy sighed and leaned onto the seal. “You know I wish I could. But I can’t…its too dangerous out there…and father would be furious.” He twisted his exponentially long locks nervously. “But, I have a plan!”

The dragon wiggled his tail and ran a few laps around the boy’s bare feet before climbing up his trouser leg and up onto his shoulder. He was excited that his sad and lonely friend had a plan to leave his prison.

“You know how every year on my birthday, those twinkling lights appear?” The youth smiled excitedly. “Well, I’m going to ask father to take me there! I want to see them up close, figure out what they are. Its my dream, Smaug.” He scratched the dragon’s red scales lovingly.

The reptile leaned into the touch, something of a purr coming from his throat. He nuzzled the boy’s cheek.

“Kilipunzel! Let down your hair!”

The boy jumped and shooed his dragon up the rafters to hide from his overprotective father. He looped a piece of his hair around a hook above the window and tossed the ends downward. He braced himself against the wall when he felt the weight at the end of his hair and began hoisting the man below up.

“Hello, my boy! How are you?” The older man, pale and too thin with a mess of dank silvery hair, clapped Kilipunzel on the shoulder.

“I-I’m fine father!” Kilipunzel tried to sound confident, but he was nervous because he knew the subject of his birthday present would not be an easy one to breech.

“Don’t mumble, boy! I can barely understand you.” The pale man looked himself over in the full length mirror, pulling at the loosening skin of his face, examining the dark circles beneath his eyes with heavy scrutiny. “Be a dear and sing while daddy brushes your hair.”

“Oh, yes!” The brunet youth ran to fetch his father’s chair and his own small stool, then he grabbed his brush and sat patiently.

His father sat behind him, taking up one of his ten foot long lengths of hair and began brushing it gently. There was a hungry gleam in his eyes as he spoke. “Sing for me now…”

 _“Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine; Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine!”_ Kilipunzel rushed through the song in his nervousness. “Okay, father, I have a question—“

“Please, Kilipunzel, daddy just got here and he’s tired.”

“B-But it’ll only take a moment…I mean, a special day is coming up kinda soonsish…” Kilipunzel twiddled with a bit of his hair.

“Quit fidgeting and look people in the eye when you’re asking them for favors!” The newly restored blonde rubbed at his temples, feigning a headache. “And what ‘special day’ could you possibly be talking about?”

“Well, its my birthday and I’m going to be eighteen and—“

“Impossible! We just celebrated your birthday last year!”

“Well, that’s the thing about birthdays, they kinda come around every year.”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at his son’s sassy remark. “What is it that you want this year?”

“Every year on my birthday, when night falls, I see these lights. And its only on my birthday and I want to know what they are.”

“Oh, you mean the stars?” The elder picked at his nails, disinterest heavy in his voice.

“See, I’ve tracked stars, and they’re always constant, but these, they only appear in the sky once a year. And I can’t help but feel as if they’re for me…” Kilipunzel looked wistfully up at his paintings covering the tower walls, specifically at the one that depicted him watching the floating lights.

“Don’t be deluded, my dear. What could those stars possibly have to do with you?” The blonde man laughed cruelly to himself.

“I don’t know…that’s why, for my birthday this year, I’d like you to take me to see them.” The copper haired youth bit his lip.

“Absolutely not.” His father snapped harshly.

“B-but--!”

“I said no. The world outside is too dangerous for you. Robbers, murderers, the plague!” The blonde gestured wildly. “You belong here, where I can protect you and the beautiful gift you have been blessed with!”

“I understand, father…” Kilipunzel looked down at his feet.

“Don’t mope dear, its so unbecoming.” His father reached out and ran his fingers through the gleaming hair, placing a kiss atop his head. “I love you.”

“I love you more…” Kilipunzel smiled half heartedly.

“I love you most.” And after placing a basket of food and other items on the table, the elder took his leave, riding down his son’s hair to the grassy forest floor below.

Kilipunzel waved to his father as he watched him leave through the secret entrance to the meadow and, as Smaug came to rest on his shoulder once again, he could not help but wonder when his life would begin.


End file.
